Letters Across Space
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Just some innocent letters sent between Panty and a Mystery Man.
1. To Panty

Sweet Panty,

Your nectar is something to be envied and collected, for its value is beyond compare; not even the rarest honey could compare. And the sweet hymn of your voice is like a soothing song that blesses the ears with melodies from heaven. How can something as amazing as you be placed upon this sad rock called Earth? You belong no where other than with the sweet angels in heaven, because that is where your throne sits; admist the haze of sensual calm.

The moment my eyes laid upon your sweet grace, my heart fluttered and my breath hitched in my throat. Who was this mysterious shinx that graced my presence? My knees felt weak and I wanted to rush up to you and know your name. For what name was this rose called by? Never more in my life did I feel I had a lack of words, for your beauty stole them all away.

And as time grew, my feelings for you only became larger; larger than the seas upon this world. Time spent together was a heavenly gift, and when we were apart, I yearned to have yet another glimpse of your majestic beauty. Yes, the moments together always felt fleeting and never satasfied my love for you and the moments apart were overbearing and choaking me, throwing me down into a dark pit of depair. I know that my life would be nothing without you, for you are my everything- you are my all.

I don't think I can see a way where I could survive without you. Even the thought of it seems grim and I wish not to think of it. All I want to do is be washed away in the sweet, delicious aroma that emits from your body, cradling me softly in the smell of roses and daffodils. A life without you? There is none.

Whenever you are near, I feel like I can take on the anything thrown at me. You empower me to my max and I wish to show you everything I can be; anything you want me to be. No one has that power, only you can make me feel like this. You are my motivator and have the key to my heart. But, do I have yours?

Forever yours,

Briefers

* * *

Huh. I just found this. Well, whatever. Here you go, R&R!


	2. Who Are You?

Briefers,

Who the fuck are you? I don't remember hooking up with a faggot last time I checked. What the fuck was all of that shit? Disgusting. Don't respond. Ever.

P.S. You don't deserve to look at my name, fucking fag.


	3. Sweet Panty

Darling Panty,

You have responded to me! My heart beats far more than a thousand suns on a summer day! Just the thought that you took the time to respond to me— ME, is beyond imagination. Thinking about it makes my stomach flip and my vision to blur in excitement. The sweet and excellent Panty, responding to me! I don't know what words I could possible say to express my gratitude. I might say my life is complete, but I know it shall never be done until I have been blessed with the chance to caress you hand, for that is all I wish to do. To feel your smooth and healthy skin, what a dream! But my hands do not deserve to touch perfection, yet I still yearn for it. Would I ever get the chance, I cannot help but think I would faint from satisfaction.

Ah, the thought of ever seeing you again makes me tremble in delight. Even now I find it hard to hold my pen correctly without it slipping from my grasp. Even now it fails me as I grope around for words on how to describe your beauty, for there is not enough in this pitiful planet that could ever come close to describing how you radiate. However, I hope you never do the same as the pen, for I do not know what I would do in that situation. The bleakness seems so surreal.

There is so much I wish to say but do not know how to express it accurately, for how do I make my feelings known? Flowery words can never convey how my heart pounds, nor how my knees shake with no strength, nor how my brain becomes jumbled and only one thought prevails: you. Right as I write, I wish to leap across the distance and hold you in my arms, rocking you to the soft sounds of my heart. How can I make you understand?

And Miss Panty, I can assure you my thoughts do not stray to the correlating gender, but all my thoughts are connected to you. There is no one, not even the God himself, which could make me ever stop loving you and your steps. And for your final request, I must decline. I cannot stop writing to you. I hope you can understand, but my love cannot be contained to a mere 'hello'. I would tell you in person, but I know I would stumble with my words, and you don't deserve that treatment. I can't bring myself to be able to speak in your presence, so I hope that this lowly letter with suffice, for this is all I can give you at the moment—until I know I am ready to thrust myself into the fire of your beauty.

Lovingly,

Briefers


	4. Are you serious?

Briefer,

What did I tell you? I don't want to see this weak shit anywhere near me! I don't give a shit about how much you love me; you're still a fucking faggot. Yeah, that's right—you like the dick. I bet if you were stuck in a room with a bunch of guys, you would be on your knees in an instant, sucking on a dick.

If you don't know words to write me, then don't do it period, dumb fuck. I don't want to see your retarded attempt at wooing, because, it's not working. At all.

Can't speak to me in real world, but you think I would like this shit? Think again. This shit right here? Yeah, that don't attract me. In the least. Stop it. I don't care if you want to hold me—you lost your chance when you replied back.

Fucking fag.

P.S. Again, you still don't deserve to see my name.


	5. Innocent Maiden Panty

Beautiful Panty,

Such playful banter! I have always wished that we would escalate to this, but so soon? I had only expected such an outcome after many years of begging you; my knees bloody and torn from dragging them on the floor; my hand cramped and useless from writing so many letters that I knew would never be able to express my thoughts. But I won't throw away this beautiful gift—why would I? I accept this new development and only hope it climbs higher, in hope of our love blossoming into something beautiful, like you.

I must assure you, that the male genitalia does not interest me in the least. In fact, neither does the female. Which brings forth the question, why does my heart beat for you? Well, firstly, you weren't my first love. Nay, I use to love a woman who could never shine as bright as you; not even come close to holding your candle or merit. Her memory is just a smudge that, thanks to you, has been erased from my thoughts forever and never to return. I know it might sound like I am unfaithful, considering I threw her away so readily, but that is not so. I knew, from the moment I saw you, that there was no way I could settle with her—I had to have you and that was final. A smart man would not tell you of his past loves; make you believe he is still an innocent man and has never had adulterous thoughts, but I want you to know. I want to make sure that you know, that I will never lie to you and I will make sure my past is of no surprise to you. I would prefer you to hear my mistakes from my own words rather than find it out from a roundabout way. You deserve to know about everything about me, because I want to know everything about you.

Now, why does my heart beat for you? Secondly, because you are amazing. You are beautiful; elegant; majestic; glorious; splendid; stunning; magnificent: perfection. I don't know how anyone could resist you, least of all me. The way you hips sway; the way your lips pucker when you speak; the way your eyes sparkle at things that interest you, what more is there to say? Anyone that doesn't agree with me is clearly blind and does not know perfection when they see it.

You mentioned about how I cannot speak to you upfront, and you made a valid point. However, I don't want to lose the chance to speak to you forever. I may not be able to speak to you, because of my own nervous and anxious self, but I wish that I could convince you of how much I love you by writing the words of my love. I am certain you would prefer someone who is more upfront—I have seen that—but I can see how you want a change, and I'm willing to give you that. All I ask is a chance for you to grace your love unto me and I will be forever complete.

I feel as if I rambled in this letter, and I hope it does not make you think less of me, or think me as a absent-minded fool, but the way you make me feel makes me want to expose all of my deep thoughts to you. I only hope that in due time, you will follow suit.

Love, Briefers.


	6. This Again?

Briefers,

That isn't "playful banter", dumbass. That is all of my rage and anger that I feel for you—and there is a lot of it. I don't mean it in a playful way; I want it to hurt you. Get it now, dipshit? I don't like you. I'm not joking; not even fucking close. I want you to fall into a hole and die—it doesn't even have to be a deep how either; you're too stupid to know how to climb out of it.

Okay, you seriously want me to read all of that shit? You are out of your fucking mind. I don't give a shit about your first love you left for me. Why would I? I don't want any part of your history; I don't even want to read that shit. I don't give a fuck about you; I don't give a fuck about your fugly ass love; however I do give a fuck about how you're not leaving me the fuck alone. Seriously, knock this shit off. I hate you. Take all of your sappy feelings and shove them up your ass.

Also, no. You do not get to know "everything" about me. You don't even get a scrape. You don't deserve such a "privilege". In fact, you don't even deserve to even know my address.

All of those descriptions about me? Yeah, that's creepy as fuck. How long do you sit there and stare at me, like the entire time? Fucking freak. Stop it. I don't like it, wait, who would? No one, that's right. But… I gracefully accept the praise, 'cause of course I am a fucking goddess. Don't forget it. Spread the word.

No, no, no, no! I don't want to receive anymore of your fucking letters. I don't care that you might die; actually, it would be good. You are a virus, and you need to disappear—forever. Your letters suck, and I bet that everything else you do sucks too.

Yes, you did ramble. And it's annoying as hell, so it should stop, like your letters. I hate everything you give me. Stop.

P.


	7. Marvelous Panty, Are You Certain?

Panty,

It seems that you are annoyed by my constant letters that I am sending, and I must ask, sincerely, do you want me to stop writing to you? I know it will break my heart into shatters, but I would rather not force you into an unwanted position. So, again I ask, and I hope with a high heart, do you want me to contiune writing to you?

It would please me to no end if you say yes, but I await your reply. Please let me know your feelings.

Briefers.


	8. Yes, I'm One Hundred Percent Certain!

Briefers,

For fuck sake, YES I DON'T WANT YOU TO WRITE ME ANYMORE! Look, I captalized that shit, meaning I'm fucking serious. I don't want to see anymore of your weak shit. It pisses me off. If this doesn't get into your thick skull, then nothing will.

I hate you. That is my feelings for you.

Panty.

* * *

Oh shit son, shit just got serious!


	9. 2 Months Later

Briefers,

Dude, what happened? Why did you stop writing me? Did you think I was serious or something?

I would be lying if I didn't enjoy recieving praise from you. I would be lying if I said I didn't wait expectantly whenever your letter might come. I would be lying if I said I don't think about you when I'm with another man. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss your letters. I would be lying if I said I hated you.

Just give me a sign that your alive or something. Please?

Panty


	10. Panty

Panty,

Do you love me?


	11. Calm Down

Briefers,

Love is a really strong word... But I suppose if you kept sending me some more messages or something, it might become something like that. Might.

But don't get your hopes up! As you said, I'm an elusive creature, so you better work for it! You won't get any of this unless you put some effort into it, and I mean man effort. Stop being such a fucking pussy. Work on it.

Panty.

* * *

Ain't that just funny? Well, R&R please!


End file.
